Widespread industrial use is made of optoelectronic elements such as, for instance, light-emitting diodes or photodiodes. Examples of the features which encouraged the widespread use of such elements are their high efficiency and resistance to external stresses and environmental influences. For example, optoelectronic components may, for instance, resist moisture or heat well and are also resistant to mechanical stresses if suitably designed. In addition to being highly efficient, optoelectronic elements also have a long service life, are compact and may be configured in many different ways as well as being capable of production with comparatively low manufacturing costs. The critical feature with regard to many of the above-stated characteristics is often the optoelectronic component housing, in which an element is accommodated.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor component which is UV- and heat-resistant. It could also be helpful to provide a UV- and heat-resistant printed circuit board.